


Tension

by Nary



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Fight Sex, Frottage, Hatesex, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the happy couple got back from Caprica, and after everything that's followed, things have been strained between Helo and the Chief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

Since the happy couple got back from Caprica, and after everything that's followed, things have been strained between Helo and the Chief. It's not something that's out in the open, but anyone can see it in the way they look at each other, the careful way they talk (when they have to), dancing around the subject of Sharon so as to avoid setting off any land mines.

But Helo's a perceptive guy, and he knows that sometimes it's best to get things out in the open. So he catches the Chief alone one day, in the storage locker off the hangar deck. It's where Tyrol and his Sharon made love for the last time, but he has no way of knowing that.

"I need to say," Helo begins, only to be cut off by the Chief's "There's nothing to talk about."

"Let me finish," insists Helo. "I know it's been uncomfortable between us. I just want to clear the air."

"Clear the air? It's crystal clear, thanks very much. You two are happy, I'm happy for you. Let's leave it at that."

But Helo keeps pressing. "If there's anything you have to say, you can say it to me. I promise, I won't hold anything against you."

Tyrol frowns. "You're so frakking generous," he says bitterly. "Always trying to be the bigger man. You want me to say something that'll make you sure she's better off with you, huh?"

"She can remember being with you," admits Helo. "I don't know how it works, exactly, but she says she remembers."

"Yeah? Then she must remember everything we did together here." He jabs a finger angrily at the floor. "Think about that for a second. Right here, I used to make her come so hard she'd have to bite down on her hand to keep from screaming so loud the whole deck crew would hear. She do that with you?"

It's Helo's turn to frown. "This isn't what I wanted to talk about. It was supposed to be about you and me."

"You and me. You and me. There's no you and me, Helo. There's you and her, and there's me. That's all."

"I just wish it didn't have to be like this, Chief."

"Yeah, well, frak you and your pity." He turns to go, but Helo catches him by the shoulder and pulls him back. Tyrol tries to break away, and they struggle. It's not a clean fight, it's messy and mean, and they wind up lying on the hard floor together panting, with Helo over top of the Chief.

"I mean it," says Helo breathlessly. "It doesn't have to be this way." And gently, unexpectedly, he leans down to kiss his rival, and with that, the dam breaks.

They move fast, pushing clothes apart just enough to get some skin against skin. They're both rock-hard, rubbing rough against each other. Helo's hand is on his cock, and it's been long enough since anyone's touched him that way other than himself that Tyrol's aching for it, thick beads of cream already oozing from his tip. He's fumbling to get hold of Helo in return, rubbing over his cock (the cock of the man who's fucking Sharon now) and he feels slightly gratified that soon Helo's groaning as he pumps his hips, that they're both just as ready to come. And if they're both thinking of Sharon as they grind away at one another, as they muffle their cries in one another's shoulders and spew their loads over one another's hands, that's all right. At least they don't need to talk about it anymore.


End file.
